kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mey-Rin
Name Spelling Shouldn't Mey-Rin be used instead of Maylene? Yen Press uses Mey-Rin for her name, and that's why Baldroy is not called Bardroy (even though that's what most fans call him, including me). I'm just tired of seeing both Mey-Rin and Maylene within the same article and would like to unify things. SereneChaos 21:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Couple of questions. Mightn't her name be Marron (depending on the english accent, it can sound like Meh, rihn." & if Nina likes her, doesn;t that mean she's 15 or younger? Edit Hey, I want to add something in this article. Can you please make it in public so that I can edit it. D: (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 11:05, July 17, 2013 (UTC)) Sorry, you hafta wait till an admin responds to this. (As long as you're not planning to add stuff 'bout the live action/Lin...) May I ask what you want to add, Nana? 02:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Why was the page locked anyway? I'm not comfortable unlocking it without knowing what was wrong. SereneChaos 03:26, July 20, 2013 (UTC) I want to add something in the personality. I have the layout. :I I want to make it longer though. LOL (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 09:16, July 20, 2013 (UTC)) Trivia I removed the first trivia. The source translation doesn’t match this that is why I removed it. -- Moonmelmel (talk) 21:57, January 29, 2019 Why doesn't it match? I've checked the character guide, thinking that I accidentally put the wrong page number there, but I didn't. On page 108 (her character sketch page) it says "Mey-Rin (Chinese)." --TerriaNight (talk) 08:49, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Yes is has the “ Chinese character written “on it but it doesn’t say ‘she’ is, only the kanji word. As I can read it, that is why :) It just only says something about a Chinese outfit to be precise. Just a tiny observation :) First of all, please sign your message! You can do this by clicking the "signature" button above. Second, I checked it again, and 1. Mey-Rin is wearing her regular maid outfit on the page, 2. I have even asked my brother who knows Japanese to take a look at the original, untranslated page, and he confirmed that the kanji in parentheses really says that Mey-Rin is Chinese, not just her name or sth like that, but she herself. So, please refrain from deleting the trivia again. --TerriaNight (talk) 10:54, February 2, 2019 (UTC) I am quite new to wiki so I do know how to sign excuse for that, but you should learn how to speak normally to people instead of acting so rude angry. And, as I am japanese, I can read it. Therefore I just tried to fix it correclty. You must be more friendly I only try to help. Your tone is not appreciated. I am sorry if this sounded rude to you in any way. (Also, I've said how to put a signature stamp behind your posts (in visual mode, it's quite clear as the button says "Signature"; in source mode, it's the button with the cursive letters; alternatively, you can even put four of these waves ~ behind your entry), why are you still not doing this? The Wiki itself even tells you about this when you try to publish your entry.) I really did not mean to sound rude. However, can it be that you are not meaning the "His Butler, Assembles Character Guide"? Because Mey-Rin's sketch page does not say anything at all about Chinese clothing. Perhaps this is just a misunderstanding. --TerriaNight (talk) 20:31, February 2, 2019 (UTC)